


Wildfire

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author has a rain fetish, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: His first sight in the kingdom below brings back memories of a long lost friend…





	Wildfire

It started raining as he flew off the Plateau.

 

He wasn’t sure why he decided to immediately take his new paraglider and fly off the spit of rock he’d called home for the past two weeks. Why didn’t he wait until it was the morning, where he’d actually be able to see where he was going? It didn’t matter now; he’d cleared the walls that encircled part of the raised land and was nearly touching down; his first, lightless steps into the ruined kingdom of Hyrule.

 

There were questions in his head; puzzles and riddles that had been left behind by the old man-no: the ghost King Rhoam. He was told that Kakariko would give him answers and fully intended to make his way eastward…but why did he fly to the north? He’d taken off from the central belfry of the Temple of Time, a perfect vantage to glide to the east just as easily as the north. He didn’t know the answer; maybe there was no answer.

 

His tattered boots touched the wet grass; it felt no different than the grass on the Plateau to him. For all he knew, he still wasn’t actually off the spit of rock. It was only after he turned back to behold the sheer cliff behind him that he was willing to humor the idea he’d made progress. But more than that, a sight he’d never seen on the Plateau soon came into view.

 

Horses. He wasn’t sure why he knew what they were exactly. Perhaps he’d had one in the past? The majestic beasts were simply grazing; aimlessly trotting around the wet plains.their coats were spotted, and they didn't look particularly impressive. He was getting ready to move on, when he got a glimpse at her.

 

She was different than the others; A strong mare that practically glided over the grass. Her coat was pitch black with white spots along her muzzle and feet. It seemed like she ran between the drops, for how else could her coat still look so dry in this miserable downpour? Though hard to discern, Link could see the sense of feral beauty and boundless freedom shine from her eyes. He’d seen that look; he KNEW that look.

 

_“Ain’t she a beaut, Link? Fast as lightnin' ina shadow too.” They were young; barely over five winters of age. He didn’t bother to look down; not when his eyes were entranced by the dark beauty. The girl beside him, surely he must know her, even if he couldn’t recognize her face? He heard her talk more; adorations of the steed her father proudly called his own. “Someday, I’m gonna be able to leave all this. Leave sod-busting behind and take up a blade just like papa.”_

Something told him there was a connection; that he’d been led astray for a purpose. Was it to merely witness this horse, or was there something…more? He knew how to wrangle such creatures; he’d accidentally done so once before when he was trying to simply kill a deer. Something compelled him to leap onto the doe’s back rather than bring his sword down, and the Old Man had gotten quite a laugh out of the sight… King Rhoam seemed quite impressed.

She was alone now; resting in grass separate from the other horses. If he was silent enough, he might be able to reach her…

_They watched as the horse lept over the fences. on her back, its rider fired arrow after arrow with perfect precision into the targets. “I told papa I hope to ride a horse as fine as her one day; the day I become a knight. He laughed and told me that if I did, he’d personally present such a steed to me, along with my shield! And I better see you in that uniform too, blondy, or I’ll have you clapped in irons until you say yes.” She teased. She’d always been like that, and he couldn’t help but smile..._

She threw him off. It wasn’t really that much of a surprise, he’d jumped too early and barely got himself settled before she bucked him. He felt his back grow wet from landing in a puddle, wincing as the club on his back dug into him. Not for the first time he contemplated simply laying there; letting the rain wash him away.

 

He got up and tried again…

 

_“No fair cheating, you bully.” She huffed, taking his outstretched hand. They were in a corner, away from the bustle of the Garrison. His tree branch was tossed to the side, while hers had snapped in their mock battle. Over the rabble, they heard their names called and turned to flinch at their advancing fathers…_

 

She had stopped running by the treeline. Perhaps if he was patient and tried to approach from the rear…

 

He blacked out from her kick. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to try to sneak up directly behind her…

 

_‘Wake up, sleepyhead! We’re here.’_

_He blinked. They were no longer at the Garrison. Their kart had stopped in front of a simple wooden archway. The sign next to it simply read ‘Applean Forest’. She had already taken off, compelling him to run after her. Behind them, he heard her mother call back, something about minding their steps? He tried to catch up to her before she got too far…_

 

His strength gave out. Back on the ground he went. Fourth times the charm?

 

_“How are you gonna tame your own horse when you can’t even get a little pony?”_

_He snorted, pointing to her own lack of steeds. He’d gotten the closest of the two before the diminutive horse scampered off. Before she could retort, they heard a familiar whinny and caught a streak of black thundering down the hill. The glint of an arrow flew towards the beast that had reared up to strike them…_

 

He felt her grow still.

 

Tentatively, Link opened his eyes to find he was still astride the horse. The beast had stopped struggling and was instead passively standing, occasionally letting out a snort or pawing the ground. Gently, he reached out and petted her neck, soothing the horse. Gingerly, he attempted to lead her forward…

_He watched her cart leave. Her family was traveling to the Hebra Mountains to be alongside her father. He himself would be moving to Zorana in just a week’s time, where his father was stationed. It had been a long while since he’d cried; not since he’d had to say goodbye to his mother. He wasn’t sure when he’d see her again, if he’d see her again…_

She was stubborn; trying to ignore his attempts to lead her. But she didn’t buck him, and in time he realized that gently nudging her would be enough. They rode west into the dying night, her hoofs striking the earth with thunderous roars. Up ahead was a glint of light; the warm glow of torches.

_He could almost see her; rich brown skin, dark blue tresses, teasing pink eyes…something on her cheek; a scar of sorts? The way she carried herself as she pulled him through the streets left no question of who would claim command... But then they were older: sitting around a table with shields placed aside. Where once they were children, now they were knights of the Kingdom. Her scar had been expanded, and she carried herself as a hardened warrior even as she downed a mug. But her eyes still shined as they gleefully talked; her words lost to him now, but not before as he felt the smile on his lips._

 

“Howdy stranger; not seen your face around these parts before.” Embry greeted from his place at the stable’s entrance. The horse whinnied and protested their sudden stop, only to fall silent as Link continued to soothe her.

 

“That’s a fine mare you’ve wrangled there; guess I don’t need to go over the basics of catching horse for ya!” the stable-master barked with laughter. “And shoot, you’ve already got the gist of bonding down. You must be an old hand at this.” The older man complimented Link.

 

“So what’s her name, fella? Can’t be registering a horse without given them a name after all.” He explained, leaning in to hear what Link would say. The displaced knight opened his mouth, only to close it. He didn’t know what he wanted to call her. What name could he give this horse that would be proper, be worthy of such a proud beast?

 

 

From his memories, a single name came forth; Not hers, but one they cherished together. The mare that

 

“Wildfire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first story I’ve written that had Link directly speak? I think it is. I tried to experiment with a less direct writing style, although I can’t help but feel it came off a bit stilted and clunky. Also I can't really write kids for shit, so let's just go with the idea that Link's remembering things a little differently; putting more complex words into the mouth of a five-year-old. I’m not sure I’ll be writing another story this way, but we’ll see what I feel like doing. This story marks the start of my attempt to flesh out the world of Breath of the Wild, starting with Link’s brief childhood before he started visiting Zora’s Domain. Later entries will be things like revamping questlines (especially Rito Village), little vignettes of life in the ruined kingdoms, and maybe a few expansions here or there. I’m not planning for any of these events to bleed over to Goddess Eyes, but again it all depends on if I think It will be a worthwhile story to tell.
> 
> So Link had a little friend before his time at the Domain. Anyone want to guess who this girl is supposed to be? I’ll give you all a hint; she’s from a licensed Zelda adaptation, one that got quite a bit of prolific coverage back in the day. And no it’s not the CD-I games; lets just nip that tired joke in the bud...


End file.
